


Standing Alive

by flareonfury



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death Fix, Episode: s02e23 Twilight, Episode: s03e02 Kill Ari (2), F/M, Gen, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's back from the dead... and the gang aren't quite sure how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts).



> Written for my Drabble-request for xfirefly9x. I experienced a lot of writer's block before I managed to finally type and finish this. Depending on my muse, of course, I might make a sequel to this, dealing more with the prompt "witchcraft".

The others couldn’t believe what their eyes saw. 

Caitlin Todd stood in front of them with a cautious smile on her face.

“Hello guys,” her voice rang out from her lips to around the room, hitting the NCIS gang with nostalgia. Her voice hadn’t changed, nor did she look different other than the obvious lack of scars and the non-dead status.

“Uh, boss? Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” McGee questioned, his kept his eyes open because he didn’t want to blink and find out that he had been dreaming again, and he’d wake up to find that Kate wasn’t really standing in front of him.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, for probably the first time in his life, was shocked. He too, couldn’t blink, didn’t want to blink. One of his best agents was standing in front of him again, even though she was supposed to be dead. “Ducky?”

“It’s not possible,” Ducky stated softly with disbelief. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. Never in his many years of working as a medical examiner had this happened. He had examined Caitlyn himself – there couldn’t be any way she could be alive and standing in front of them. It just wasn’t possible.

Kate smiled softly at them, “You’re not dreaming guys - I’m really here.”

“How?” Abby questioned softly, her hand was gripping Tony’s arm. She believed in a lot of things, but she never thought she would ever see her best friend again. At least not alive… but Kate or whatever was standing in front of her was alive – her chest moved up and down with each breath, her eyes shined like Kate’s had, her hair was the same, as was her smile. 

Tony himself looked as if he had just frozen. Other than his mouth being wide open and his eyes slightly wide, his whole body was tense. He hadn’t moved a muscle since ‘Kate’ had first spoken and they turned to face her. He didn’t say a word, just silently stood there, watching Kate. Studying Kate. And despite everything, he knew that it was Kate standing in front of them. Despite the impossibilities, despite the fact he knew there could be no possible way for Kate to be standing in front of him, but yet here she was. She was standing in front of them, and he knew that it was her. 

“I have absolutely no idea… I woke up in my g-grave,” At the hitch in her throat,, Abby and McGee let out a gasp in shock, “I managed to get myself out, of course, but-” Kate paused and lifted her arms, causing the others around her to move their focus on her face to her arms and hands. What they found was bandaged wounds with dried blood on them. 

Ducky moved closer to her, and hesitantly, held her hands – afraid that once he did he would learn that he was daydreaming... and if he wasn’t. He’d seen a lot of strange things in his life… But for the dead to come back? Never happened to him, or well, not until now, anyway. There of course had been times when people thought to be dead waking up in morgue on him, but this wasn’t like that. There was no possible way for Kate to be alive, he autopsied her himself.

“This just isn’t possible,” McGee stated softly, his voice cracking slightly as he watched Ducky examine Kate’s hands. To his surprise he didn’t wake up immediately… something that always seemed to happen every time he dreamed of Kate being alive again.

“What do you mean? This happens all the time.” Tony stated, back in his usual tone of voice. Abby glanced up at him and realized that Tony was going through some sort of inner battle because while his voice seemed normal, his face showed several emotions. Some she could recognize others she wasn’t quite sure of. She squeezed his arm gently to show him that he wasn’t alone.

Kate faced Tony and grinned, her face and body relaxing from a tense one to relief. “More movie references, Tony? Which one are you thinking of now?” For her, it only felt like a few days since she last saw each of them… since the rooftop with Gibbs and Tony. In reality, however, it’s been years since she had stood in front of them and she knew that this would be difficult for all of them. It was difficult for her to understand, and she was part of whatever _this_ is. However, there had to be a reason she was back, and she highly doubted that if she kept to herself and never revealed herself to them it would be the point of her return. She might not know the hows or whys of why she’s back, but she knew that she was doing the right thing by coming here. And she might not know why she was back or how that it was ever possible, but she was glad she was.

And it wasn’t just because she wanted to see Tony… although that might be a large part.

**THE END.**


End file.
